


Five Hours

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood, Established Relationship, Intense Scenes, M/M, Omega Verse, Pain, Physical hurt/comfort, a fic a lot of people have been asking for, it is done, labor, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five hours ago, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is blood in this, and some intense scenes.

Their hospital room was empty and quiet. Everyone had left, and Asahi was in the hallway speaking to one of the nurses. Aya slept quietly on Nishinoya’s chest, he gently stroked her back whispering, “I love you.” He kissed his little girl on the side of her head, her brown hair was soft against his lips.

Aya wasn’t even a day old, she had only breathed air for less than five hours. 

Five hours ago, everything changed. 

Five hours ago, Nishinoya and Asahi had become parents and welcomed their first child into the world. The whole birthing and labor process was a terrifying experience for the both of them, being first time parents. Not to mention, it happened faster than either of them were expecting it too.

Eight hours ago, Nishinoya had felt the first rippling contraction. He was sitting on the bed doing folding laundry when he felt a sharp pain claw up from his back and scratch at his hips and shoulders. The pain only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to startle him, “Shit…” he swore, pressing a hand to the side his belly.

Nishinoya shook off the pain and continued to fold clothes. Thirty minutes later, as he began to put the clothes away, he was interrupted again but this time the pain was more demanding. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He grunted, and leaned against the closed closet door for support as the pain peaked and slowly subsided. 

Biting down on his lip, Nishinoya glanced out the window. His eyes studied the heavy clouds rolling through and a strong wing pound against the window.

Nishinoya’s mother had always told him he was born during during a thunderstorm.

He had no idea that he was going to be telling his daughter the same thing.

Seven hours ago, Asahi had received a phone call while at work, it was Nishinoya. He didn’t answer right away because he was dealing with a customer, but after a few seconds he picked up his phone, “Hello?”

“Don’t panic.”

“Telling me not to panic, is going to make me panic,” Asahi wrote down the customer’s order and put it in a file, “Is everything okay, I can hear you breathing.”

“I-I’m having contractions.” 

Asahi looked up, meeting Nishinoya’s mother in the eyes. The woman was holding a bag of flower and walking toward the backroom, but stopped when Asahi looked at her. There was a nervous glint in his eyes which caught her attention. 

Asahi repeated so Nishinoya’s mother could hear, “Contractions?”

“Yeah, I called the doctor and she -- ow, she said not to come in right away because they’ll just send me home,” Nishinoya explained, quickly, “The contractions are too far apart, but, um, please come home.”

“Go.” Nishinoya’s mom urged, “I’ll take care of things from here.”

“If the shop is busy and you can’t --”

“No.” Asahi could hear a tightness in Nishinoya’s voice, he sounded as if he was trying to keep himself together. This was their first child, after all, and Nishinoya was probably scared. He needed his alpha to be there with him, “I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Reluctantly, Asahi hung up and put his phone away.

“Be careful going home, Asahi.”Nishinoya’s mom nodded toward the window, “It looks nasty outside.”

“I will.”

“And you better let me know the second that baby is born.”

Asahi smiled, he hugged the older woman and said again, “I will.”

It had just started to rain once Asahi arrived home. Their house was quiet, with the exception of the splatter of rain and the howling of the wind. Asahi laid his shoes by the door and descended into his home. He found Nishinoya in their bedroom, he was in bed and laying on his side, but he sat up as soon as he saw his alpha. Asahi kissed him on the lips, saying, “You doing okay?”  
“No, everything hurts.” Nishinoya laid back down, he stroked the curve of his belly, “I think Aya’s ready to come out.”

“You’re probably right.” 

Asahi laid down with him, he pulled Nishinoya in close, clasped his hands and pressed their foreheads together. Nishinoya let out a growl, he clenched his hands as a pain ripped through him.

Nishinoya moaned, his whole body tensed up, “Ahh, ow...fuck...”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Asahi whispered, he reached back with one of his hands and massaged Nishinoya’s neck. “It will be okay.”

For the next two hours, Asahi stayed with Nishinoya. With every earthquake of a contraction, Nishinoya would clench his hands around Asahi’s. Only once did he have to get up to go vomit, and Asahi still stayed with him. Asahi could tell how scared Nishinoya was, he could feel the vines of Nishinoya’s emotions constricting his lungs. It was horrifying for the both of them. The agony from each contraction was making Nishinoya feel as if he was being literally ripped apart, but having Asahi there to hold him together was comfort enough.

Nishinoya was curled into Asahi, he was sitting on his hips with his head near his alpha’s neck. He was hoping Asahi’s scent might dull the pain a little. Seconds before he was about to ask Asahi to take him to the hospital, he felt a rush of water sweep out from in between his legs.

Five hours and fifteen minutes ago, Nishinoya’s water broke. 

Asahi felt the water soak through his pants as well, and from their bond he felt Nishinoya’s heart beat quicken. The omega was scared. They were both scared, but Asahi wasn’t the one about to give birth for the first time. 

Suddenly, Nishinoya buried his face in Asahi’s shirt and started sobbing. The sudden burst of emotion caught Asahi off guard, he wrapped his arms around his omega’s shoulders, and whispered, “It’s okay to be scared, you’re going to get through this.”

Nishinoya had always been strong for Asahi, there had only been a handful of times when it was the other way around. This was one of those times when Asahi had to be Nishinoya’s support.

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, or Aya.” Asahi promised, “We are going to the hospital, right now. I’m going to go get the hospital bag, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay…” 

Asahi set Nishinoya down on the dry part of the bed, he kissed him on his sweaty forehead and went to the hall closet to find the bag they had set aside. As he knelt down to pick up the bag he heard Nishinoya shouting swears.

Nishinoya screamed, his hand moved and cupped the lower part of his belly as he felt a strange pressure beginning to build up. He felt as if he couldn’t catch his breath, as the pain kept branching up and around him.

“ -- Yuu?”

“We can’t go -- I can’t -- ughhhh, now, it’s happening now!” Nishinoya tried to pull off his pants, but he kept stopping from the pain. “Ahhhhhh, fuck, this hurts!! Help with my pants -- ugh, and-- get a towel!!” he took in a deep hitching breath and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing. 

Asahi yanked Nishinoya’s sweatpants down and saw why he didn’t want to move. He was fully dilated. They had seen videos of omegas having natural births, but nothing compared to really experiencing it. Their daughter would be with them any moment now.

Asahi rushed into the bathroom  found a clean towel and set it next to Nishinoya’s feet. Gently, Asahi opened Nishinoya’s legs, “Try to keep them open.”

Nishinoya nodded, then growled, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Just breathe, it will be okay, I’m going to call an ambulance.” 

Nishinoya nodded and screamed again. 

It was happening.

Asahi dialed for the ambulance, the phone was propped between his shoulder and ear. He kept his hands wrapped around Nishinoya’s ankles, trying to make sure he kept his legs open.

“She said don’t push until the ambulance comes --”  
“Bull shit!” Nishinoya shouted, his voice was cracking from all the emotions he was feeling and the tears in his eyes were making them sparkle, “I’m doing it now!”

“Okay, okay --”

And Nishinoya did exactly what he said he would, he grabbed the back of his knees with his hands and pushed. The dispatcher gave Asahi instructions as to where to position his hands for the arrival of the baby. Asahi listened carefully to what the dispatcher was telling him, as Nishinoya allowed his body to do what it needed to. 

“Almost there --”

Nishinoya grunted hard, then he felt something pass through him and heard the loud cries of an infant. It was like time stood still for those few seconds. Nishinoya looked down and saw a baby in between his legs, and Asahi gently cleaning her up. Asahi calmly followed the directions the dispatcher told him, on how to cut the cord and once that was done he wrapped the newborn in the towel and handed her to Nishinoya.  

Holding his daughter to his chest, Nishinoya closed his eyes and exhaled. He had a child now, he had a real baby. She was the literal personification of the love Nishinoya and Asahi had for one another. 

“There’s a lot of blood, and um, we’re going to need new bed sheets.” Asahi sighed and collapsed in bed next to Nishinoya, “But it looks like we have a baby now.”

“Was it worth the mess, Asahi?”

“Absolutely.”

Nishinoya laughed, he then looked down at the baby in his arms, “Hey, don’t be scared, Aya. Don’t cry, shhhhh, your dads were really scared too, but look, everything’s okay.”

As soon as Nishinoya referred to himself and Asahi as ‘dad’, the alpha started crying. He had been holding it in ever since Nishinoya made the phone call to tell him he was having contractions. Now that it was over, he felt like he could catch his breath and the tears started rolling.

“Asahi, I just told her not to cry and here you are crying,” Nishinoya wrapped his other arm around Asahi’s shoulders, he kissed him on cheek. 

“I- I’m sorry, it was...um…”

“It’s alright,” Nishinoya’s voice was low, Asahi had never heard him sound so tired, “Thank you, thank you for helping me through this.”

  


-0-0-0-

  


As the nurse took Aya back into the nursery with all the other babies, Asahi entered into the room and sat at Nishinoya’s bed. He had since changed clothes, but had been crying on and off during the past few hours. Their life was never going to be the same, everything and changed in the most positive way that it could.

“Look, Asahi.” Nishinoya pinched a roll of post pregnancy fat from his stomach, “I’m all lumpy now.”

“I’m sure you’ll get rid of those lumps in no time,” Asahi laughed, he wrapped an arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders and kissed him on the jaw, “I love every part of you.”

“I love you too, Asahi.” Nishinoya smiled, and kissed him back, “I really can’t thank you enough for helping me through labor. I love you so much, Asahi.”

“Marry me, Yuu.”

Nishinoya stared up at Asahi, he blinked a few times, before clarifying. He wasn’t sure if he heard right since he was so tired, “Did you just propose?”

“Yeah,” Asahi took Nishinoya’s hand and kissed it,“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, I will!” Nishinoya confirmed, smiling, “Yes, I want to marry you, Asahi!” 

Asahi leaned down and kissed Nishinoya on the lips.

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck,“Looks like we got a baby and engaged all in the same day.”

“I think today was a good day.”

“One of the best days I’ve had.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ everyone!!!  
> Thanks sooo much for stopping by and reading!! Quite a few people have asked I do a fic with Nishinoya giving birth and so I did! In my omegaverse, the male omega's can have natural births. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!! Thanks so much for stopping by and reading!!
> 
> You all are the best!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
